


Returning Home

by SurlyUnskilled



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/M, Lactation, Large Breasts, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurlyUnskilled/pseuds/SurlyUnskilled
Summary: A few months have passed since the events of Meteorfall and Cloud is finally returning to the place with a semblance of being home.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old story I made some time ago for an artist looking for a plot to justify their picture. I decided to do a quick look through it and edit it a bit, but for the most part it's just as I wrote all those years ago.

A plethora of heavy footsteps creaked the wooden floor panels of the newly constructed 7th Heaven as Cloud looked around at the fully packed bar. It was rather common to see the place filled with those needing a break from life or those just looking to lose themselves, especially due to the popularity of the bartender, yet this seemed far more crowded than usual. He had to be honest with himself though, he had been gone for the last few months after finishing building the 7th Heaven along with Tifa and Barret. The presence of the lifestream in their fight against Sephiroth making him wonder if there was more to be found at the City of Ancients.

There was a faint feeling of regret for making this decision due to having promised Tifa that he would be around more. Though thinking of the buxom fighter, he noticed that she wasn't behind the bar, nor serving food to any of the customers. He assumed she was merely in the back and made his way over to the counter, taking his usual spot which was thankfully unoccupied. As he sat down, the seat gave a slight groan which signaled it's age, the relief of finally getting off his feet making him let out a small sigh.

“I hear someone familiar!” Sang a voice from the back room as the sound of approaching footsteps soon followed. The footsteps stopped short of the doorway, as if to build up the suspense. Soon Tifa would peek her head around the corner of the door. “Hey there Cloud, it’s so great to see you’re back.” She said with a heavenly smile. She moved her head back and her foot steps were heard once more as she finally rounded the corner. Cloud expected to see a familiar sight but wasn’t prepared for the sight he got.

First of all, a massive pair of breasts, easily three times the size they used to be appeared around the counter first. Given Tifa’s already generous bust size, the increase was simply baffling. But as the rest of her appeared, he saw that the changes didn’t end there. Her hips were wider, her thighs thicker, and her ass was just as deliciously plump as her bust line. As she stood in the door frame her hips almost touched both sides of it, a confident smile on her lips as she placed a hand on her hip.

An audible gulp came out of Cloud as his cheeks felt rather red, the blonde incapable of speech as the busty bartender merely giggled in response. She struts her way towards the counter with her hands behind her back, her wide hips swaying hypnotically as her ass and ample thighs jiggled with each step. Then there were her breasts, each massive mound of soft flesh bouncing in her extremely tight top. So tight in fact that the outline of her areolas and hints of nipples were on full display.

Something was off about the entire erotic display though, every time she moved there was this sloshing sound. Perhaps she was secretly carrying jugs of his favorite brew? He thought as she finally reached him, her smile never vanishing. Even behind the counter, her titanic tits were mere inched from his face due to their exaggerated size. It was now painstakingly obvious as to why the bar had risen in popularity so drastically in the three months that he had been gone.

“So how have you been Cloud? You left so suddenly I was worried something was wrong.” Her voice called out from above him like an angel caressing him with her words. He looked up at her, though it wasn’t an easy task as each breath she took caused her bust to rise and fall. Yet her celestial like face was simply radiant and her crimson colored eyes shined as they looked at him with affection. “I uh… I had to look into something… something about what happened just made me think…”

“That Aerith might still be alive?” She finished for him as he looked away and nodded softly. “It’s okay, we all thought so too. Still, you shouldn’t have just left like that, especially after all we’ve been through.” She smirked lightly and placed a mug on the counter next to him, a white liquid swirling around inside of it. “At least you’re alright. That’s all that matters in the end.” She continued as her hand rested on his. He let it linger there, feeling the warmth of her presence from the small gesture.

He gave her a small smile as he took the mug and took a good chug before noticing something odd about the drink. He licked his lips as he tasted warm creamy milk, causing him to look at her as she merely giggled. “Was that milk?” He had to ask as she nodded her head, a hint of blush on her cheeks. “Yes it was, I really hope you liked how it tasted.” He raised an eyebrow and looked at the mug for a second before taking another drink, “Yeah, it’s pretty good. But why did you serve me this?”

She covered her mouth as she muffled a small laugh, “Well you see, it’s basically become the number one drink here at the bar, so I wanted you to try it. I was really hoping that you’d like it, so I’m glad that you do.” This made him even more confused as he looked around and saw that indeed everyone else was drinking a mug full of milk. “What’s so special about it? I mean yeah it tastes good but the fact that everyone is drinking it?”

Even as he questioned her, he drank more and was surprised to see that he had already finished the entire mug. This caused a mischievous grin to spread along Tifa’s face, “Well… you see, what’s so special about it is where it comes from. Here, let me fill you back up.” She took the empty mug and without hesitation lifted her top, freeing her trapped breasts which clapped against her defined abs.

Cloud’s face immediately flashed red in embarrassment as without her top her giant bust looked even larger, causing the rest of the guests to cheer behind him. He had seen her naked before, but at this size it was almost like seeing her naked for the first time all over again. He saw her familiar perky nipples, but noticed that they were a little swollen. Taking the mug, she put it over one of her nipples and moaned as her strong hand began to knead and massage that same breast.

Immediately Cloud heard a torrent of milk spray the inside of the mug, the transparent glass letting him see her production rate as within seconds the mug isn’t only filled, it was actually overflowing as the overly excited bartender went a tad overboard. She put the mug back down, but due to being too focused on the sensation of being milked, placed it too close to the edge, making it fall to the floor. She cooed lightly as she looked at the mug on the floor and then back at Cloud, a look of longing in her eyes.

“Sorry about that… but no need to cry over spilled milk Cloud…” She said as she started moaning a bit more, her hands still massaging her breasts as now both mounds were leaking profusely, soaking the floor, the counter, and even him. “Don’t worry, I have much much more… and lucky for you, you’re the only one who’s allowed to drink straight from the tap.” She teased as she smiled, giving her bust a small wiggle which splattered milk along more of the counter.

Taken aback, Cloud leaned back a bit as he questioned, “What’s going on? What caused this?” However, he felt Tifa’s hand grab his own and pull it over the counter. It was placed squarely on her toned abdomen, the results of her dedication to her training. She made him rub the area as her cheeks were flushed and she looked at him lovingly, “You caused this Cloud… three months ago, before we went into the crater. You really scared me when you left, but now you’re home and I’m going to make sure you stay. After all, a father should be there when their child is born.”

This knocked Cloud’s mind into a spin as he wasn’t ready for that. He quickly tried to remember everything that happened three months ago and remember their time alone as well as the chocobo stable. He blushed heavily as she kept his hand on her abdomen before pulling him over the counter to kiss him passionately. “Let’s go celebrate your return properly.” She whispered into his ear before nibbling on it as she effortlessly carried him into the back room, slamming the door and locking it as she had waited three whole months to celebrate and was going to make sure that he made up for all the time she had been alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that short story. Not much happened in it, but thought it would be fun to share it regardless.


End file.
